ExPectations
by WontYouLightMyCandle
Summary: RENTfanfic. Sorry about the title pun, I'll re-name it when I can find a better title! Mark has a new girlfriend and Maureen isn't too happy. Rating for language, Mark/OC. THIS STORY CURRENLY ON HOLD DUE TO WTITERS BLOCK! Feel free to try and help!
1. Breakfast Time

**Authors Note**

_This story is written as a sequel to_ Only Thing To Do Is Jump_, another story of mine, however if you don't want to read it or can't be assed I'll try and fill you in on any important details :)_

_Also I don't own Rent or the characters blah, blah, blah_

* * *

Mark woke with a start.

He'd had _that_ nightmare again. He shook it off.

He got up and went into the main room. Roger was still asleep but he heard someone clattering around in the kitchen.

"Morning!"

He poked his head in and there she was. His girlfriend, god it sounded corny but Mark couldn't have given a shit. He couldn't help smiling when he saw her. She looked really adorable. She was in a t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big and a pair of Mark boxers. She refused to buy pyjamas. _Why buy pj's when your underwear works just as well?_

"Hey Sarah!"

She grinned…until something started smoking.

"Shiiiiit!" She started wafting the pan with a tea towel. Unfortunately for Sarah the towel caught fire. She screamed, paralysed with shock all she seemed to be able to do was stare at the flames. Mark ran over gently took the towel off her and threw it into the sink and turned on the tap. When the fire was out. Sarah turned red.

"Sorry…"

Mark couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing, she caught his eye and she started to laugh too.

"Never a dull moment with you around." Mark laughed as he drew her into a hug.

Noise.

"I think we woke Roger…" Sarah giggled,

And soon enough Roger was standing in the doorway. His hair was sticking up at funny angles and he looked really pissed off.

"What the fucks with all the screaming?" He moaned.

"Sarah set fire to a tea towel…" Mark laughed gesturing to the smoking sink.

"Sorry" Sarah said blushing a little

"Uuurgggh!" Roger moaned, "What's the time…"

Sarah looked up at the clock.

"Almost eight…"

Roger muttered curse words under his breath.

Mark passed Roger a mug of tea and Roger took it and shuffled out.

"I wouldn't have done that Mark…"

"Why?"

"It's mine from last night…"

And sure enough a couple of seconds later

"MARK I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Sarah giggled and then stared at the pan and sighed…the breakfast was completely ruined.

"Sorry about the eggs…" Mark prodded the black content of the pan and put his arm around her.

She raised her eyebrows

"What?"

She said nothing

"What…"

"Mark…Babe…That was bacon!"

"Ummm…" _change the subject, change the subject… _"Want toast?" He said picking up a loaf of bread.

* * *

Sarah was about to leave for work.

"Mark, I'm not going to get mugged _every_ time I leave the house." She laughed.

Mark blushed; the poor guy was worried about what had happened...It had been a good seven or eight weeks since Sarah had gotten mugged. The last time she's left the apartment alone she'd gotten beaten up pretty badly. They'd given her two broken ribs and a busted leg. She'd only got her cast off the other week, but that wasn't the worst part, Sarah had gotten really sick from being out in the snow all night. She was lucky to have made it out alive.

"I'm sure you could take more time off…"

"Don't even _think_ that I've been sitting on my ass for the eight weeks…I want to go back to work" Sarah said pretending to be annoyed.

Mark didn't mention that's she'd technically never _been_ as she'd been mugged the night she'd gotten the job. Luckily the manager of the Life Café was sympathetic and kept the waitress job open for her. He frowned.

Sarah's face softened. "Mark, babe I know you're worried but you can't keep me in bubble wrap for the rest of my life."

She put her arms around him.

"I know…I just worry that's all"

"I know you do…and that's one of many reasons why I'm in love with you." She giggled and kissed him.

"Excuse me while I go fetch a bucket!" Roger grumbled.

"Oh your just jealous 'cos Mimi won't be up yet…" Sarah teased,

"Well she probably will be after all the screaming this morning…"

"Oh shut up!"

"You…"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him

_God_ Roger thought_, ever since Sarah arrived it's like having my little sister around the place_.

Sarah looked up on the cracked clock on the wall.

"Shit! I gotta go…"

"Wait…" Mark dashed off into his room. "Close your eyes"

"Ok…" Sarah said cautiously and closed her eyes, a second later she felt something warm around her neck she opened her eyes to find she was wearing Marks scarf.

"For luck."

"Awww Mark…You're so cute!" She kissed Mark on the cheek and headed out the door waving merrily.

"I don't believe it…" Roger said watching her leave.

"What?"

"She actually has a skip in her step…"

He caught Marks eyes and they burst out laughing.

* * *

"**SEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" **the machine shouted.

"I know your there boys…pick up or I'm coming to kick your –"

Mark sighed and picked up.

"Hi Maureen, your on speaker phone" He wasn't going to suffer alone.

"Mark I need your help…" Mark raised his eyebrows.

"What with…"

"Joanne's at her parents and my dam microphones broken again, can you fix it…"

"I'm kinda busy…"

"DOING WHAT?" Maureen demanded, "It's not like you have a girlfriend to go off with…"

Roger raised his eyebrows.

_You haven't told her? _Roger mouthed.

Mark shook his head. _Soon_ He mouthed back.

"Fine…" Mark sighed.

"Good see you at the studio in five…don't be late." She hung up.

He picked up his camera.

"Guess I'd better go and stop her freaking out."

"Want me to come too…"

"If you want." Mark shrugged.

Roger grabbed his leather jacket, slung his guitar over his back and they left. They walked for a minute.

"Rog…Why are you coming, you'll be bored stiff."

"I wanna see Maureen's face when she finds out you can't be her lap dog anymore"

"Oh ha ha…" Mark said bitterly.

"Oh come on…It's like revenge…She beats you around for a year and you've moved on, grown up and found someone better."

Mark smiled a little.

"I mean think about it. You always worried about Maureen and her cheating CONSTANTLY…she couldn't even leave for five minutes without you freaking out thinking she was with someone…Sarah's not like that"

"She physically _couldn't_ leave! She was in a gigantic fucking leg cast for weeks and one of us had to carry her 'cos she couldn't get down the stairs."

"Um…when you say we…"

"Yes I mean you…" Mark rolled his eyes.

They arrived.

"HEY!" Maureen shouted waving her arms around. Like usual she was already up on stage.

Roger and Mark simultaneously lifted their hands in greeting.

Roger went up and sat on the stage and started to play 'Your Eyes' on the guitar. Mark had a weird feeling that Roger was there to 'keep an eye on him' and make sure nothing happened. He shook it off. That was ridicules…right?

"OY MARK! SNAP OUTTA THE DAY DREAM!" Maureen shouted placing her hands on her slender hips. She tossed her dark curls – the perfect little diva.

Mark sighed put his camera up and climbed on the stage, or tried to… Roger looked up from his guitar and laughed.

"Need a hand buddy?"

Mark shot daggers at him "I can do it…" He scrambled up on the stage and dusted himself down.

"What's wrong with this Maureen?"

"Duh…It won't work…"

"Yeah…but how"

"Ummm…it won't _actually _go on…"

Mark couldn't help himself. "Is it _actually_ plugged in?" Roger snorted.

Maureen glared at Mark and hit him hard in the arm.

"Yes…"

Mark went over to the mic tapped it twice, when nothing happened he walked over to the small congregation of wires.

"Maureen…" He picked up a small plug. She turned scarlet.

"Ooops…" She laughed, the noise bouncing off the walls. "Guess I missed that one."

Mark plugged it in and Maureen's voice was amplified.

"I missed you Pookie…"

Mark and Roger froze.

_Pookie?_

"Errrr Mark…How's Sarah…" Roger shouted, slightly louder then was necessary. Mark had never been so appreciative of his friend before.

"Who's Sarah." Maureen asked softly her eyes were large and pleading.

"My…um…new girlfriend."

_WHAT,_ Maureen's inner voice was freaking out…_HE can't have found someone else…He loves ME! Me. Maureen, people don't just move on from Maureen…There's no one else…especially not some stupid little slut he just met…WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?_

"When the hell did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago"

"A FEW WEEKS and you didn't think to tell me."

"I don't think it would matter…"

"Mark…I'm your…your…"

"Ex-Girlfriend turned lesbian…" Offered Roger, who got a dirty look for his trouble.

"FRIEND ROGER!"

Mark shrugged; it wasn't Maureen's business, as much as she may think otherwise.

Roger and Mark took her silence as an opportunity to leave.

_This is NOT meant to happen I thought he loved me, I don't love him but HE loves me…Maureen shrug it off, he's just an idiot… He'll realise he's still crazy about you…wait…why the fuck does it matter so much?_

This Maureen thought was a very good question.

* * *

_More to come...Dam_ _writers block is driving me nuts!!! HELP!_


	2. Get to Work

_Yeah this is slightly more of a Sarah chapter, also more canon characters coming in the next chapter._

_Also I just want to let you know that this was written with sever writers block and the next chapter will be better...promise IF I CAN GET OVER THIS DAM WRITERS BLOCK AAAAAAAAAAARGH_

_excuse me lol :)_

* * *

Sarah walked along in a world of her own. Mark was so sweet to give her his scarf.

She walked through the door and

CRASH

"Watch it freak" Cried the tall blonde waitress Sarah had just walked into and boy did she look pissed off.

"I am so, so sorry…" Sarah gushed…this is exactly what she didn't need.

"Can I get some towels or something-"

The waitress sighed loudly, although in fact out of the two of them Sarah had come out worse, she was covered in soda and what looked like somebody's breakfast, while the waitress was completely clean apart from a couple of splashes of cola on her black high heeled shoes.

Sarah looked guiltily down at her scruffy Doc Martins.

"MARCY!" The owner shouted "What the hells going on"

"Some kid just crashed into me" The waitress…Marcy whined, tossing her hair.

"That _kid_ is our new waitress…" The owner said looking at Marcy with a disapproving expression.

"I'll get her!" A woman with bright red hair and a punky dress sense came over and grabbed Sarah by the wrist and dragged her away.

"Sorry Marcy really needs to get over herself…" She laughed "I'm Amanda…"

"Sarah" They shook hands and laughed at the formal gesture. Amanda looked Sarah up and down.

"Um…lets get you some dry clothes."

* * *

A couple of hours past and back at the loft Mark refused to sit still. Up, down, up, down, over here, over there. Roger was almost expecting him to start doing star jumps. Mark sprang up, looked at the clock and announced…

"I'm hungry, I'm going to the Life…"

"God Mark you'll be telling me when you need to pee next!"

Mark glared at him. "You coming or not?"

Roger shrugged and grabbed his coat. Roger looked at his own watch, it was quarter to twelve.

"Sarah won't like the fact you're checking in on her…"

"I'm not I…" He trailed off. There was very little point in lying to Roger. He blushed.

Roger laughed so hard Mark couldn't help laughing too.

"Come on we'd better hurry up and visit her or she'll have been abducted by aliens."

Mark tried and failed to come up with a witty comeback. Roger seeing this smiled smugly.

"Lets go, already!" Mark muttered.

* * *

"Oh god…not him" Amanda muttered.

Sarah looked up from the glass she was cleaning.

"Who" She looked around and saw Mark and Roger. She squealed with excitement.

"Oh GOD not you too!" Amanda cried in horror. "Every time that long haired guy comes in ever girl in this dump goes insane…

"NO!!" Sarah laughed "See the short blond guy with glasses…that's my boyfriend and his friend!"

"Oh…Well…um…just watch the others…"

It didn't take long for Amanda's meaning to become very clear. A moment later almost every female waitress started freaking out. Sarah could have sworn she was seeing a mini cat fight right there behind the bar.

"I wish we had popcorn" Amanda sighed rolling her eyes.

The winner of the fight was Marcy who came out triumphant notebook in hand and almost ran over to the table, to claim her metaphorical prize.

* * *

Mark and Roger grabbed a table near the window. Mark trying in vein to appear normal and was filming the customers, but it was easy for Roger to see that he wasn't paying much attention to the camera. A little while later a pretty waitress with waist length blond hair appeared

Mark gently turned the camera to focus in on her.

"Hi can I…take you order" She smiled suggestively at Roger.

_That guy is hot! _The waitress…Marcy thought_. Tall, with long sandy blond hair and rock star good looks far superior to that of his nerdy friend. I wonder if he's single_

The two put down their order and Marcy wrote it down giving Roger flirty smiles to which he remained completely oblivious. _Come on he's no retard…_The woman was getting annoyed WHY wouldn't he look at her! _Oh well…drastic measures._

"…Hey…I was wondering…would you like to meet up after my shift finishes…"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Sorry babe. My girlfriend won't like it" Roger said, giving the waitress a smile that made her go weak at the knees.

_Typical all the best men are taken_…Marcy tossed her long blond hair and sighed

"Can't blame a girl for tryin'," She said with a forced smile on her face. She promptly turned and left.

This was typical when Roger went out. The girls always went crazy for him.

Roger watched the blond waitress leave…

"Hey! Have you forgotten Mimi or what!"

"What so I'm never allowed to look again…I wasn't going to do anything. God Mark you sound like my Mom sometimes"

"Rather yours then mine!" Mark shrugged

Marcy grinned. She knew that guy was staring at her ass…not the nerdy one. The Rock Star. She tried her hardest to avoid skipping back.

"What are you so happy about, Marcy?"

The blond waitress turned when she heard her name. It was that dark haired new girl. The one that had supposedly been in some great tragedy. She was leaning on the bar. She tossed her fringe out of her eyes. She was pale and slender. Which reminded Marcy she wanted to lose a few pounds. The girl got up off the bar; her head only came to Marcy's shoulder. She looked at the girl's nametag…

"Sarah…What's it got to do with you?" She said tossing her hair.

"Never mind…I see you've met my boyfriend." Sarah said staring dreamily at Mark, playing with the scarf she refused to take off.

"YOUR boyfriend?" Marcy cried staring at Roger "I know we've not talked much but how did you?" She looked the petite waitress up and down "get him…" her eyes fixated on Roger again.

Sarah sighed "No…the other one…" Gently guiding Marcy's head so it as facing Mark.

Marcy laughed cruelly "Now…_that's_ the type of guy I expected _you _to have…"

Sarah's hands curled into fists and it took every thing in her to stop herself punching Marcy in the face.

Luckily for both of them, Mark and Roger came over.

Sarah flung her arms around Marks neck and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in months.

"Atta boy" Roger laughed.

When the two pulled away Mark had gone pink all the way to his hairline.

"Hi" Sarah smiled.

"Hi" Mark grinned back at her. He started playing Sarah's hair. She gently took his hand and started to trace the lines with her own slender fingers.

"You didn't need to come check on me…" She said.

"I wasn't…" Mark stammered feebly.

"Yes you we're…" Sarah and Roger laughed in unison.

"I never said I was angry…in fact I find the fact that you're thinking of me endearing" She smiled, using her other hand to play with Marks scarf..

"Look I might be home late tonight…" Sarah said looking a little guilty.

Mark face quickly turned to a worried expression. Realising how it probably sounded, she corrected

"There's an audition for singers tonight…you can come if you want…Bring me luck maybe." She smiled and Mark looked decidedly happier.

"Where are they?"

"They're um… Sarah rummaged around in the pocket of her Life apron, finding what she was looking for she brought out a small flyer.

_**Backing Singers Wanted**_

_Come and audition at 7pm at the 11__th__ Street Lot._

_Come prepared with song. Dress to impress._

_M.J_

M.J?…Maureen Johnson…

That must be what the mic was for…

To be perfectly honest Mark wasn't sure how he felt about Maureen meeting his new girlfriend. Especially as he'd managed to avoid the _Mark-got-dumped-by-who-at-the-time-he-thought-was-the-love-of-his-life-for-a-woman _story, at least when Sarah was around.

He'd only ever had to introduce one other girlfriend to Maureen and that was Nanette when they were fifteen…

"_Honestly look at me and look at her…I know you like her Mark"_

"_But Nanette" Mark tried to explain._

_Why did Maureen's name always pop up in every single argument?_

"_Please Mark just admit it!"_

"_But I don't…she's just a friend…"_

"_Don't lie to me anymore!" Nanette shrieked through her tears "I've seen the way you stare at her!"_

_Mark couldn't look her in the eye._

"_I knew it!" She turned away and Mark could think of nothing to make her come back._

"Mark?" Sarah snapped Mark out of his memories.

"If you don't want me to go…"  
"No it's not that…"

"Then tell me." She gave him a look…

"Well…I think my ex-girlfriend is running this…"

Sarah laughed, "Is that all?"

Is that all? Poor Sarah, she really didn't know what she was getting herself in for…

_

* * *

_

_Ooooh bring on the bitch fight...hahahahaha just kidding...or am I._

_The next chapter will be better I promise!_


End file.
